


You're bi bitch!

by NovemberWings



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loneliness, Pansexual Character, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Teaching, The Hargreeves are still kids, They're all kids... about 15 or 16, Vanya is a little clueless about sexuality, Vanya is so emotionally strained, and Klaus helps, it's super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: Vanya's been having some thoughts and feelings she doesn't quite understand and Klaus is the most qualified person she knows.





	You're bi bitch!

Klaus was just chilling on his bed sketching tattoos he wanted in the future when there were three extremely quiet taps on his bedroom door. He froze, pencil stilling in his hand. He strained his ears to listen but he couldn’t hear anything. 

He must have imagined it. It was so quiet he probably had imagined it. No one in this house knocked. If Dad wanted him he would just storm into his room and demand that he drop doing anything he was doing at the time. If it was Ben or Diego they’d also just slam the door open and demand his attention… no one else every really wanted to see him. He waited for another moment and nothing but silence so he turned his attention back to his note bad, finishing the thick outer line to a dragon.

But all of a sudden there was another three little quiet knocks! He couldn’t imagine it for a second time.  
“Uhhhh… hello?” He asked from his bed and sure enough the door slowly swung open to reveal Vanya standing in the door way, she had her head ducked down, looking like she was trying to make herself as small as possible to disappear… like she always looked. He just stared at her in shock. She had never come to his room before… come to think of it he didn’t even know where Vanya’s room was.  
“Can I come in?” She asked her voice warbling a little.   
“Yeah! Yeah of course.” He said nodding, chucking the notebook onto his bed-side table. Meekly she stepped into the room and softly closed the door behind her. She stood awkwardly by the door, her back almost pressed up against it, clearly not knowing where to go or what to do. He smiled at her and patted the bed indicating for her to sit there. Slowly she did so, her shoulders tense and her face drawn.

“You okay, Vanya?” He asked getting worried.  
“Yeah. I’m sorry.” She gave a sad little chuckle.  
“Why you sorry?” He frowned. Maybe she’d broken something of his, but that didn’t sound right even in his head. She paused for a moment, thinking.  
“For barging into your room and taking your free time.” She said looking down at her hands which she was rubbing in her lap. Klaus was shocked at that. He didn’t expect that to be the reason she was apologising.  
“It’s fine. I mean you’re always welcome I guess.” He chuckled at how formal he sounded, “plus I mean Dad, Diego and Ben always just burst in. I mean, I genuinely think that you’re the first person who’s knocked before coming in.” She nodded clearly not knowing what to say to that.

“What is it you wanted?” He asked, trying to help her as much as he could.  
“Well… I… I’m sorry I didn’t really know anyone else I could ask about this stuff.” He nodded waiting for her to continue, “I don’t really know how to explain it.” He rubbing became harsher and harder and he could see the blood rising to the surface beneath her skin making her hands start to go a light red where she was nervously rubbing the hardest. “It’s just…” She paused and then her head snapped to the left to look at Klaus.  
“You won’t tell Dad about this will you?”  
“No of course not!” He said emphatically, truly meaning it.  
“And please don’t tell Diego or Ben or any of the others. Not even Pogo or mom.” She said her eyes flitting around his face, her voice full of fear.

“No I won’t tell anyone.” And he meant it. This seemed serious. She hesitated for a moment as her eyes continued to flit before she looked back down into her lap.  
“Never mind, actually. Sorry to disturb you. I won’t do it again.” She said and stood up, going to leave.   
“Vanya wait!” He said jumping off the bed and gently grabbing her wrist, to which she flinched back pulling her wrist out of his grasp and holding it against her chest. She stared up at him, eyes wide in shock. “Sorry. I didn’t mean… please stay. What’s going on?” He said gesturing to his bed.  
“Sorry. My fault. I shouldn’t be so jumpy.” She said as she sat back down where she was before. This time he sat next to her, close but not touching. He blanched at her apology. Her apologising to him about what just happened literally makes no sense. None of her apologies made any sense. She had managed to needlessly apologise three times so far and he genuinely couldn’t believe that.

“It’s okay.” He said, “I swear I won’t say anything to anyone. You can trust me, Vanya.” He knew he was being uncharacteristically serious but this situation didn’t really seem to need any jokes or humour.  
“Well… like I said I don’t really have anyone else I can talk to about this… but I’ve been thinking that… I’ve been… I like boys.” She said, her face blushing and her voice quiet with no strength.  
“Okay?” Klaus said, no exactly sure where this is going.  
“But…” She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, “But I think I also like girls.”

The second she had finished her sentence her entire body froze and tensed up. She stopped breathing, even her nervous tick of rubbing her hands stilled. She was perfectly a statue and the sight made Klaus’ heart melt. This girl, his sister, was downright petrified of what he was going to do. What he was going to say. In honesty her fear made him feel a little sick.  
“It’s okay Vanya.” He said putting his arm around her shoulders, making her flinch again, but she fell into his side so he held the gentle contact. “That’s okay.”

Suddenly the flood gates opened and silent tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
“No it’s not.” Her voice was heavily strained. “I like boys and girls. I can’t even like people the right way.” She let out a little sob.  
“What do you mean?” He frowned a little as he rubbed her arm soothingly.  
“I can’t do anything right!” She exclaimed, but even her exclamation was quiet. Her voice seemingly was always hushed, “I can’t be his child right. I don’t have any powers. I can’t even do physical contact right.” She was falling apart to harsher sobs and more panicked breathing, “Why did I think I’d be able to look at people in the right way. I can’t even choose who I’m attracted to. I must be the most broken person on the planet.” She fell into sobs and she covered her face with her hands.

Klaus could feel his heart beating in his chest and his palms growing sweaty with anxiety. Her words made his stomach churn. Vanya must have been walking around with these thoughts circulating in her head for months, even years. When he figured out that he was queer he was proud. He decided to wear it on his sleeve but clearly Vanya hasn’t been having the same journey

He was the first person she was able to open up to. Before he could console her he needed to calm her down, but she interrupted his intent. Speaking from behind her hands;  
“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, “I’m sorry Klaus I shouldn’t have involved you. I’m sorry I bothered you.” But this time she didn’t try to get up, her breathing too laboured to allow her to do anything.  
“Okay. Okay.” Klaus said as he took his arm from around her shoulders and knelt on the floor in front her. Without his support next to her she seemed to crumple even further into herself. Her shoulders hunched upwards and her hidden face lowed to almost touching her knees. Her back spasmed with sobs, but the most disturbing thing about the mess of his sister, other than the fact she was completely falling apart in front of him, that despite her harsh, full-body wracking sobs she was completely silent. Other than some harsh breathing she made no sound. This silent crying didn’t come naturally. She’s had to silent cry before.

He gently took her hands that were covering her face and pulled them away, holding both of her shaking hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs over hers trying to calm her. She refused to make eye contact with him, her cheeks were flushed and wet with tears, tears that have clumped her lashes together. She seemed to be hiding behind her lashes.  
“I’m sorry.” She said again and Klaus felt his heart break.  
“Vanya, you don’t need to say sorry. You don’t need to apologise for anything right now.” She nodded jerkily but didn’t say anything.

“Look at me, V.” He told her. After a moment of hesitation her eyelids flicked up and she finally made eye contact with his black rimmed eyes. “I’m going to tell you something very important and you will never hear anything more true in this world.” He flashed her a little smile, but no humour showed on her face. “You ready?” She nodded hesitantly.

“You. Are. Not. Broken.” She just looked at him but he wasn’t done yet, “Vanya. You’re you. And there is nothing wrong with who you are.” She scoffed openly, which surprised Klaus he had never seen her express such sass. But he liked it. He smiled at her, “Seriously! Nothing about you is broken!”  
“Then why does no one love me? Why am I never good enough? Why can’t I even be attracted to the right person?” Her voice wasn’t angry just resigned. A sad acceptance radiated off of her.

“I don’t know about what anyone else thinks but for me you are good enough. You’re more than good enough. I know you think that you’re not special because you don’t powers but, Vanya, you are the strongest person in this family. You’re in such a hard position but you stay strong. You never scream or cry or punch Dad, God knows that’s what I would do if I were in your situation. You’re so… brave in the way you handle everything. I am in awe.”  
“Sure I can talk to the dead and Allison can manipulate people but that’s just what we were born with. We didn’t word for it. But you… you weren’t born you. You became you. And who you are is wonderful. You make a decision everyday to be you even when I know it must be hard.” Vanya stared at him her hands had stopped shaking.  
“Dad’s a fucking asshole. He doesn’t love you any less than anyone else. The problem is he just doesn’t love any of us.” She freed one of her hands and wiped a tear off her cheek nodding a little. “You are good enough, Vanya. No more tears.” He smiled and re-joined Vanya on the bed, “let me see those teeth.” He nudged her with his shoulder.

“Okay.” She let out a little chuckle.

“Now. Let’s talk about liking men and women. My favourite topic.” He clapped his hands together in a gleeful childish manner. “What are your thoughts on this?”  
“Well… I like boys I mean… boys are pretty I guess. But when I picture my future… I’m happy with a… girl.” Her voice was hesitant and he could tell every word was an effort.  
“That’s okay. Have you considered the term bisexual?”  
“Yeah…” But she didn’t sound sure.  
“Well I’m kind of similar to you to be honest. I mean I like girls. I like boys. But I, personally, like to say that I’m pansexual.”  
“What?” Vanya asked.  
“Basically it’s the same as bisexual but pansexual specifically includes people who aren’t men or women. But obviously if you’re bi you can still be attracted to non-gendered people. It’s just more modern, more of a statement you know. And I’m all about a statement.”  
“I think I prefer the term bisexual.” She smiled a little at his comment.   
“And that’s fine. But you gotta own it, V. You’re bi bitch! Be proud! Come ‘ere.” He opened his arms for her and she fell into him and circled her arms around his waist. He smiled into her hair.  
“If you’re ever feeling down you can come and talk to me. I feel like you should have spoken to someone sooner though.”  
“I know. I just… didn’t want to bother you.” Klaus tutted and shook his head.  
“You’re never going to bother me! Honestly I could probably bother me better than you could. Plus the queer kids need to stick together.” She laughed at that and wiped the last few tears off her cheeks. He squeezed her tighter for a second.  
“Klaus… you’re not going to…” Her voice trailed off but it was clear what she wanted to ask.  
“No I won’t tell anyone. Like I said we gotta stick together. If only so we can talk about cute girls and boys.” She laughed making him smile back. She pulled away from his hug. “You should come round more often. We gotta bond!” He insisted.  
“Thanks, Klaus.” All signs of sadness disappearing from her face.  
“No probs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God!  
> I just wrote my first Umbrella Academy fic and the response was unbelievable Thank you so much!!!  
> The comments inspired me to write this little thing.   
> As I was writing my last fic this idea came to me and I knew I had to write it, especially after the response that I got.  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!!


End file.
